Eien no Ai
by Rima's Blood
Summary: When Sasuke returns with Karin on his arm, Sakura lapses into depression. Her friends all start shunning her and she decides to leave Konoha after her last dance. However, just when her dance ends, Itachi kidnaps her. What will happen? Warning:ItaSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It's been six months since _he_ came back. With _her, _no less.

The tears are cascading down my face.

Want to know why?

In another two weeks or so, the Sakura festival Konoha is famous for will be held.

All the kages will come, and the whole of Konoha will be watching.

Watching _him _propose to _her. _

I feel like I'm being stabbed repeatedly every time I think of it.

After I cry my heart out, I go out for a walk.

The streets are quiet, and there's nobody around. They're all at _that party._

Of course.

Who wouldn't want to go to a party thrown by _His Highness_ Uchiha Sasuke and _Her Majesty_ Karin?

Me.

Especially not if all my backstabbing "friends" were going to be there. Even Tsunade-shishou. Even Kakashi-sensei.

They ALL betrayed me. Even Iruka, Yamato, Anko and Jiraiya, for Kami's sake, whom I didn't even know that well!

Only Suigetsu and Juugo understood.

But they're dead now.

Kisame killed Suigetsu when he was returning from a mission, and when Juugo went into a rampage he had to be killed before he started hurting the villagers.

I still regularly go to visit their graves.

Everyday, in fact.

Sometimes I wonder why I love that bastard.

Aww.

Now I'm using Naruto's nickname for him.

How cute.

NOT.

One minute he's telling me what a bitch Karin is, and the next he's telling me that I'm just jealous, bitter and how I should just let go of the past and get a new man.

Has he ever heard of eternal love? True love?

Obviously not.

Idiot.

GAH! Stop using Naruto and Sasuke's nicknames for each other!

It REALLY makes me wonder what in the world is so special about Karin.

Everyone flocks to her.

Once a new toy comes along, nobody wants the old one anymore.

Sad.

Tsunade took her in as a new apprentice. She's also officially a part of Team 7 now.

Everything's changed.

Even when I became ANBU captain, nothing did.

But ever since _she _came along, everything's changed.

Naruto doesn't even invite me to go for ramen at Ichiraku's anymore.

God, how I hate them all.

Having come to a conclusion, I get to my feet.

To my irony, I find that the bench I've been sitting on all this while is the very bench Sasuke left me on years ago when he left Konoha in search of "greater power".

Oh, haha.

Walking down the street back to my apartment, I see Sasuke and Karin run out from their own party.

I smile just a little bit at the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face

Next my smile vanishes, because I see Karin tiptoeing to peck Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke smiles oh-so-lightly, and my smile comes back, although barely just there.

I walk past them, a sad smile upon my lips, and they don't even notice me, like I never existed.

God, how I hate my life.

And that's when I decide, my pink hair flying in the wind, when I see cherry blossom petals dance gracefully in the wind, even if not a single one is in bloom.

I would call my dance the Dance of the Cherry Blossom.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Dedicated to _**harunosakua,**_ _**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx, wasup113, -Gothic-Porcelain-, bittersweetmusicgirl, uchiha miyo, Dazzling Amaya, ilovemusic11, Twisted Musalih, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, Baby swan-azure orbs16. **_

Oh, and anonymous reviewers!

LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH for reviewing!Muacks~~

(Oh, and Carine, stop annoying me.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Meh.

* * *

" Briiing!"

Sakura woke up, opening her eyes blearily. She looked at the alarm clock and noted the time. 10.00 clock? Maybe her clock needed a change of battery.

She trudged to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked in the mirror and was surprised when she saw red, puffy eyes staring back at her.

_I most probably was crying in my sleep… _thought Sakura as she squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

_**Yup, you definitely were.**_

_Well, I haven't seen _you_ in a long time…._

_**Oh, well. I'm back now! MUAHAHAHA!**_

_Oh, shut up._

_**Hmph. THIS is what I get when I'm back after so many years?**_

_Hn._

_**Geez, you're even starting to sound like him now.**_

_Aa._

_**I give up trying to help your sorry ass. Buh-bye now!**_

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. The festival was coming and that was the last thing she needed.

_I have to go see Aunt Tsubasa today….the festival is coming up in two weeks so I'd better go inform her that I'll dance…I also have to pack my bags for when I leave Konoha…. _Sakura made a mental checklist of what she was supposed to do. Throwing on a white kimono style top and dark blue leggings, she made her way out of her apartment.

_I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I haven't eaten at Ichiraku's for a while now, so maybe I'll go there…. But first, Aunt Tsubasa….. _mused Sakura as she walked through the park. Many men stopped to watch her, even the married ones. She had grown beautiful in the past six years, from a scrawny twelve year old into a beautiful curvy eighteen year old young woman.

Sakura was of course not oblivious to her beauty. She wasn't vain, never flaunted her good looks but she had hoped that AT LEAST Sasuke would look longer than just a half-second at her with her new-found beauty. But alas, fate was a cruel bitch, Sasuke had Karin and she had the attention of perverted middle age male groupies. Sad.

Many men lamented the fact that she only devoted her love to Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest guy in Konoha. Who unfortunately, had a girlfriend. Who was named Karin. Who he was supposedly going to propose to during the Sakura festival in two weeks' time.

A lot of people felt pity for the cherry blossom. The love of her life was going to marry a snobby girl who never showed her true face to her friends. Sakura's ex-best friends. It was just too sad.

Lifting her head, Sakura glared at the men who had been ogling her. Then she caught sight of Uchiha Sasuke and Karin making out heatedly on a bench not too far away from her, and her EX-best friends laughing at their embarrassed faces when they got caught.

Sakura felt her heart shatter into a million pieces once more and quickly tried to get the HELL out of there before they saw her. AND before she saw anything that'd make her cry.

Unfortunately….

"Hey! Look who's here!" Karin called out.

Sakura merely ducked her head and continued walking.

_Sasuke…_

"Come on, Sakura! Join us!" Karin had a smug expression on her face, like she knew what was going through Sakura's head right then.

_Ignore them. _Sakura passed by as if she was nothing but thin air. _Ignore them_, she repeated in her head.

"Hey! Karin-chan was talking to you!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand angrily.

Sakura just pulled her hand away and continued walking. _Ignore, ignore, ignore._

"Hey you! After you tried doing all those bad things to Karin-chan too! I don't know why Karin-chan is being so kind to you, but you're nothing but an ungrateful bitch!" The usually quiet and timid Hinata flashed in front of Sakura and slapped her, Byakugan turned on full force.

"Ungrateful?" Sakura said quietly, the months of frustration and anger finally boiling to the surface. "Who was the one who comforted you when your father had been so angry at you? Who taught you to be a true kunoichi? Who gave you all that advice when you didn't know how to approach Naruto?"

"Me!" There were tears streaming down her face now."You think back on that, THEN you tell me who's the ungrateful bitch here!"

She stomped off and out of the park.

The rest watched her go, some just plain angry, some smug, some impassive and some troubled.

"Do you think she's right?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Come on, let's just enjoy the picnic. She's nothing, after all," Karin soothed Hinata, rubbing her back in a show of comfort.

All this time Sasuke said nothing.

"But…." Hinata hesitated.

"Yeah, Hina-chan. She's just a bitch," soothed Naruto. He didn't understand the way she was behaving, and never would. To think he used to have a crush on her! Naruto shook his head disgustedly.

"O-Okay….." replied Hinata hesitatingly, gazing at the spot Sakura had been standing only moments ago before turning away.

Hiding behind a tree, Sakura cried.

* * *

Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, guys! I'm really sorry my chapters are short, but most of the time my brain can't churn out anything more! Sorry!**

**CrinsonAsh15:**Yes, Suigetsu and Juugo was close to her. They got close because of their mutual hate for Karin.

**Stringless-marionette: **You'll see!*grins*

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Sadly.**

**Oh…and guys?**

**I hate Karin.

* * *

**

Sakura yawned. Aunt Tsubasa had lectured her for so long it was already 2 in the afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura! What a surprise!" Aunt Tsubasa opened the door, exclaiming in pleasant surprise._

_Sakura merely stared at her from bloodshot, puffy eyes._

"_AAGH! YOUR EYES!" Aunt Tsubasa screamed. She ushered her in, immediately launching into a lecture about how dancers should take care of their appearance at all times no matter where and how much like shit you feel—_

_**End Flashback**_

She yawned again and set off towards Ichiraku. She hadn't eaten there in like, what? Six months? And damn, she was hungry.

Reaching Ichiraku, she sat down on the only stool left available and ordered a miso ramen. Even at 2 in the afternoon, Ichiraku was still packed, which only proved how good it was.

Her order had just arrived when someone clapped her shoulder. It was a surprise, considering how everyone shunned her. Of course, it could just be a common villager—

Not.

It was just her lucky day, wasn't it?

"Hey bitch. Still dare to show your face around here after you made Hina-chan unhappy?"

Karin.

Sakura just kept on eating. She was just too damn tired to deal with her right then. She hoped that if she ignored her long enough Karin would leave her alone.

"Hey bitch! Are you even listening?"

Apparently not.

Annoying.

"AND troublesome." Sakura muttered as she let out a sigh and finally looked up.

Shikamaru, who was half-listening as he leaned against the counter, smiled just a tiny little bit as he heard his once sister figure use HIS favorite word.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked in a bored tone of voice.

Karin smirked, having finally elicited a response from the girl she hated so, so much.

Why, you ask? Every once so often, she'd catch Sasuke—HER man—sneaking glances at Sakura. Deep down, she knew Sasuke loved Sakura. She also knew her "friends" still cared about Sakura, no matter how they acted towards her. When she'd first arrived in Konoha, everyone just kept spouting praises about Sakura.

It was SO annoying. There was no way in hell that PINK-haired—who the hell has pink hair?—freak of nature was better than her! Slowly, she'd made them believe Sakura was nothing compared to her, Karin, who was TSUNADE'S apprentice, part of the legendary TEAM 7, ASSISTANT HEAD MEDIC of Konoha Hospital—

Of course, nobody seemed to have taken in the fact that Sakura was the only medic in history that had surpassed Tsunade, was one of the ORIGINAL members of Team 7, where everyone was at the same level (except Karin)—which was pretty damn high-, HEAD MEDIC of Konoha Hospital AND an ANBU captain.

"Look, if you're going to stand there until the apocalypse comes and goes I might as well continue eating and leave."

"You bitch! How dare you speak to your superior like that!" Karin snarled.

"If I recall rightly, I'M your superior," Sakura reminded through a mouthful of noodles.

Karin looked like she was about to explode and was about to make a scathing remark when somebody interrupted.

"Enough."

It appeared Sasuke had finally decided to open his mouth. _Ball-less bastard._

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Well, it seems like His Highness has finally decided to open his mouth,"

Sasuke felt a little irked at this, but nothing showed on his face. He supposed he deserved it, after what he had done to her, but…._It wasn't his fault!_

He stared at Karin coldly. God, how he loathed her. What the hell did he see in her in the first place?

"Karin , let's go."

"But— "

"Come."

"But Sasuke-kun—" Karin whined.

_Geez, doesn't that girl know when to stop?_

_**ARGH! WHAT A BITCH! CAN I PUNCH HER LIGHTS OUT?**_

_No, you cannot._

_**BUT WHY?**_

_You cannot, and that's that._

_**AHA! YOU STILL LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU?**_

…_You do know you're asking a very stupid question._

_**AHA! YOU DO!**_

…_You're supposed to be me. How can you not know that?_

…_**I had to check?**_

_Yeah, right._

_**Hmph. THIS is what I get from the person who's supposed to be me?**_

…

_**FINE! BE LIKE THAT! BURN IN HELL!**_

_Technically, you're asking yourself to die._

…_**...Good point.**_

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Naruto. Geez, couldn't he be quiet for once? Like Hinata, who was right behind him.

He looked around in excitement, and his gaze, full of happiness, became one of disdain when it fell upon Sakura.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU EVIL BITCH?"

"Eating, duh…"

Giving Naruto a duh-are-you-stupid look, she turned back to her ramen and continued eating.

Naruto was at a loss for words. Then he regained his composure.

"WELL, YOU CAN'T EAT HERE!"

"I don't see any signs that says so," Sakura looked all around the stall in a mocking way.

"I SAY SO, AND I'M THE FUTURE HOKAGE!"

_Oh, you can be the future Hokage. I'm just thankful I'll be out of here by then._

_**HELL YEAH!**_

"Whatever." Finishing her ramen, she got up and turned to leave.

Then she remembered something."Oh, and Sasuke? Tell Karin to shut up. She's annoying."

Karin really looked like she was going to explode this time. She was purple in the face and her fists were so tightly clenched they almost drew blood.

Then she tossed her hair over her shoulder and left.

_Let's see how you feel when I'm gone.

* * *

_

_**Review, you must. Turning back, there is none.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer(Do we really have to do this every time?): Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Sakura stood in front of the only gates that led out of Konoha.

It was raining, and she looked up at the gates in anticipation. What would happen when she was beyond the gates of Konoha?

"Don't leave."

Sakura couldn't help it. She laughed.

Stepping out of the shadows, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if to say '_What's so funny?_', the unsaid question hanging in the air.

Understanding perfectly, Sakura's laugh receded into a smile, her eyes shining with amusement.

"It's just that I find it ironic that just seven years ago we were in this very situation, only in each others' shoes."

Sasuke just stared from expressionless eyes, betraying nothing of the immense guilt and pain he felt of what had transpired on that fateful night.

"Besides, why would you, of all people tell me that? Weren't **you** the one who left Konoha in the first place?"

"That doesn't matter."

Sakura stared at the full moon hanging in the sky. She let out a breath, her eyes softening, unbidden tears welling up.

"You know I cannot stay."

"…" _Why not?_

"The pain is too much for me to bear, Sasuke. Watching you and Karin live happily ever after is **definitely **not on my list of agendas," Sakura smiled sadly, the pain showing in her eyes.

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart but ignored it.

"Besides, I'll be back. Two weeks from now—just in time to see you get engaged," Sakura continued, still looking up at the moon. "Then I'll be gone from your life—forever. It'll be like I never existed."

Sakura felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into his embrace, and her tears just welled over and started trickling down her cheeks.

"Why are you being so good to me?" Sakura sobbed, burying her head in his chest. "Right now, too!"

Sasuke was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her closer to him. The smell of strawberries floated into his senses, and he unconsciously buried his nose in her hair.

Slowly, Sakura's sobs receded into nothingness, and she breathed in and out deeply.

"You don't love me, so let go."

_What?_ Sasuke felt a never felt before sense of panic as she pushed him away and turned away, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"You'll be happy with Karin."_ What? _He would never be happy with that stuck-up bitch. Only **she** was meant for him.

"You'll have many children, and they'll all be prodigies, just like their father."_*HACK* *HACK*_

"But what am I saying? Of course. I'm just rambling, don't mind me!" Sakura laughed hysterically.

_TELL HER, YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU'RE LOSING HER!_ Sasuke cursed himself for his inability to express his feelings.

"You should've at least said something to us."_What the hell? _What just came out of his mouth?

Sakura snorted in an ungainly manner. " I highly doubt they would've cared."

"….." Sasuke knew she was right, and didn't say anything. _**I **__would've cared._

"Which by the way, why were you around here in the first place?"

"…I was taking a walk?"

Sakura gave him a do-you-think-I'm-stupid-or-something look.

"I just had a sort of feeling."

Sakura just shook her head, smiling.

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because—"

"No. I don't want to hear it. It'll most probably just break my heart more anyway."Sakura interrupted, her eyes full of sadness.

Sasuke felt pain, guilt and a whole myriad of other emotions.

"Sakura…"

"This conversation never happened."

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Sakura disappeared.

Reappearing behind him, she whispered a thank you as she knocked him out, laying him down on the very same bench he had left her on so many years ago.

Then she walked out the gates of Konoha.

* * *

**Sad, right? *sniff***

**Although it was a bit short, but I wanted to make it short, sad and sweet all at the same time because sweet times are short and sad times are short too 'cause I didn't want to cause so much pain for Sakura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! I'm back! Sorry I updated late 'cause I had exams and after this chapter I'm banned from the computer so I might not update again after a veeeeeeeeeeery long time.**

**But, anyway...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**So anyway...**

**xxxxsomeone you know:**Yes, Itachi is supposed to kidnap her. But first, she's supposed to leave Konoha for a bit then come back THEN get kidnapped. It happens quite soon, actually.

**Sweet-cherry-of-snow: **Well, actually I do agree with you on the fact that it actually is a bit cliché and Sasuke and Sakura was rather OOC but only because to tell the truth, I don't really like Sasuke (sorry Sasu lovers!) after all he did in the manga so I'm making him an idiot. If you get my gist. And as for Sakura, well...if you mean OOC by a little bit more bitter, then...well, I'm not really used to writing someone who's bubbly in nature so I might have made her a bit too bitter or something. I can't really differentiate.

**Anyway...Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: The day I actually manage to own Naruto is the day hell freezes over.

* * *

**

_Two weeks later_

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled as he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black and blue striped hakama. Girls all over Konoha would be scrambling to get in his pants the minute he went out.

A knock on the door made him jump.

"HEY TEME! OPEN UP!"

Thank goodness. It was only the dobe.

_Relax, _he told himself in an attempt to calm his frayed nerves.

_**I still don't think you should be marrying that red-haired slut. **_A snide voice in the back of his head said.

_Don't call her a slut! _Sasuke snarled at the voice. _She is the love of my life, the one who I will marry, the one to whom I am proposing today. It will do well for you to accept it! Even better, vanish completely._

_**What about Sakura? **_The voice asked, no longer snide but sad and soft.

Sasuke felt a jolt in his heart but ignored it. _So? All she was to me is a pathetic fangirl who never saw me for who I was._

_**You're lying and you know it.**_

Sasuke chose to remain silent at that one.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stalking over to the door and pulling it open.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, barreling in, Sasuke managing to dodge just in time.

"Dobe." He acknowledged, his face expressionless.

"TEME! AREN'T YOU HAPPY? YOU'RE PROPOSING TO KARIN-CHAN TODAY! SUCH A HAPPY DAY!" Naruto yelled happily, slinging an arm around Sasuke's neck.

"….."

"OH MAN! YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THAT! CAN'T YOU SHOW A BIT MORE ENTHUSIASM ON THE DAY YOU'RE GETTING ENGAGED?"

"….."

Naruto took his arm away and swung Sasuke around to face him. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts, Sasuke."

Sasuke remained silent, everything about him impassive.

Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumped. "I don't want you to hurt Karin, Sasuke."

_**Like how you hurt Sakura.**_ The voice couldn't resist adding.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You guys are meant for each other." Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, his expression stern. "Uchiha Sasuke, if you back out now, I WILL pummel you into the ground. Got that?"

"…..Hn."

"GOOD! NOW ARE YOU ALL READY? LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted, cheerful again.

He then proceeded to drag Sasuke out the door.

* * *

"Wow! You look great, Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed. "If I weren't already engaged to Shika-kun I'd jump you right now!"

Everyone else sweatdropped while Shikamaru glared at him.

"Come on, the performances are going to start soon. We'd better go before someone else takes our seats." Tenten shook her head, smiling as she said this.

"YEAH!" shouted Naruto in excitement.

"…." Sasuke didn't see what was so nice about those performances anyway.

* * *

"Thank you, Hitomi. That was a spectacular performance!" The emcee said. "Next is the annual performance from the Haruno gypsy clan!"

"Ooh! I can't wait! I heard the Haruno clan gypsy dancers are really good!" Karin squealed from her seat beside Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke shifted uneasily. He would be proposing after this._** It's not too late to change your mind.**_

A sad, haunting melody started playing and all was quiet. A figure twirled onto the stage, two tessen* in each hand. Cherry blossom petals followed her everywhere as she started to dance, matching her pink hair.

Her yukata was pure white, making her look like an angel descended from the heavens. It was also slit at the sides, making it easier to move.

Everyone was moved by her dancing. It was so full of emotion, so…indescribable. It told of the hurt and sadness that filled the dancer. They all asked themselves. Why didn't they see this? How could they not realize their most precious person was going through so much pain?

Of course, they didn't realize that by their selfish actions, **they** caused this. Without any reason, they abandoned her, left her to rot in the confines of her haunted mind, so far gone as to be unable to recover on her own. Her eyes, always directed at Sasuke and gang, conveyed everything she had felt for the past six months.

The others, who didn't know her that well, asked themselves how could someone who had everything in life anyone could possibly want- the only person ever to have surpassed Tsunade the Godaime Hokage( although she was still counted her apprentice), Head Medic of Konoha Hospital, a member of the legendary Team 7( officially only though) and an ANBU captain—be so full of hurt, pain and sadness? How could Haruno Sakura be so…..lost? There was no other word for it.

They all had tears running down their faces. _What have I done?_ They all thought. Although there was one exception….Karin.

The moment Sakura had appeared on stage, her look had been one of disbelief. _That Haruno is a part of the dancing gypsy clan? No way!_

Looking around, she had seen the expressions of her "friends" around her. They were all there; remorse, guilt, pain, shock, sadness…..

Then suddenly, she saw the glint of metal. A sword came shooting out of a clump of nearby trees towards Sasuke. Before she had time to push him out of the way, a tessen came flying, also towards Sasuke, which deflected the sword.

Karin looked up at the stage. Sakura was now only holding one tessen and her features were sharp and alert. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke, holding her tessen against an orange masked man dressed in the attire of the Akatsuki who wielded another sword in his hand, prepared to strike Sasuke.

Everyone froze in shock. They hadn't anticipated the Akatsuki to attack right in the middle of the festival.

"Move!" Sakura yelled."ANBU! Take the civilians to safety!"

Everyone scrambled into the action at Sakura's yell, while most of the ninja stayed behind to fight.

The Tsuchikage summoned the earth to attack Tobi, the Akatsuki member in question as explosions rocked the village.

"Finally, un!" The Akatsuki member known as Deidara yelled as he flew out of the trees on his giant clay bird. More Akatsuki members jumped out of the trees behind him.

The Mizukage and her entourage attacked Kisame while Kakashi fought against Kakuzu. Hidan went up against Shikamaru, who was hell-bent on revenge for Asuma's death, Ino and Chouji helping him.

Konan fought Jiraiya while Zetsu melted into the ground, and Tobi decided to stand on the sidelines. Naruto fought Pein with Hinata at his side. Itachi fought against Sasuke and Gaara went up against Deidara. That left Sakura and the others to fend off the overwhelming flow of rogue ninja that started attacking Konoha simultaneously.

"AAARGH!" Sakura shouted in pain as an enemy drove his sword through her shoulder. With a vicious blow to the face that twisted his head so it was facing backwards, she killed him.

She winced as she touched her shoulder gingerly. She was losing blood fast. She already had a few broken ribs and a scratch across the cheek, plus a punctured lung. There was a kunai lodged in her side, too. Bones stuck out of her arms and legs at odd angles. At this rate, she wasn't going to be able to stand much longer if she didn't get help immediately. Her vision was already starting to blur and she fell to her knees, smearing her already bloodstained beautiful white yukata with more blood.

"Enough." Pein's voice carried throughout the cherry blossom fields which had turned into a battleground. All of the Akatsuki members stopped and disappeared, the rogue ninja renewing their attack with more vigilance.

In the flurry of flying metal and dismembered body parts, nobody except Sasuke noticed Itachi pick Sakura up from the ground where she had fainted and disappear.

* * *

***gasp* Itachi kidnaps Sakura!**

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, everybody. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day pigs can fly.**

* * *

_**Six months ago.**_

"_Did you hear? The Uchiha traitor's back!"_

"_They said Naruto-sama was the one who convinced him!"_

"_I wonder what Sakura-san thinks of this…."_

"_Hey! I saw three other people with them! One was this red-haired lady who was hanging on the Uchiha's arm all the way! One had jagged teeth and another had orange hair!"_

"_What a bunch of weirdoes…."_

"_I heard they were his companions when he was a rogue."_

"_Seriously? Wow. A traitor, a slut, a freak and a crazy man. They certainly fit together!"_

"_Uh-huh! Don't you think - Oh! Sakura-san! Good morning! How are you?"_

"_Fine, thank you!" Sakura shouts at them, her feet carrying her past in a hurry towards the Hokage tower, where Sasuke, Naruto and those newcomers already are._

"_What a nice person, Sakura-san! A pity she was on the same team as that traitor…."_

"_Yes, it is, isn't it?"_

* * *

_**Hokage tower.**_

"_Tsunade-sama!" Sakura bursts in breathlessly, disregarding of rules. Everyone in the room is looking at her; Sasuke, at her certainly changed appearance. That red-haired lady- what was her name? Oh, yes- Karin- staring at her with undisguised loathing. That guy with jagged teeth- His name was Suigetsu, right? - eyes roving over her bloodstained appearance appreciatively. The mental case Tsunade had told her about, Juugo smiling gently at her. And Naruto, grinning from ear to ear._

_Tsunade flashed a quick smile at her and turned back to Sasuke, who had been on the verge of telling Tsunade something. "What were you going to say?"_

"_I would like to request that Karin be given medical training."_

* * *

_**A week after their return.**_

"_Congratulations, Karin. I have decided to take you on as my apprentice, and I expect you to be punctual and hardworking. Training starts tomorrow. Be here by seven, sharp."_

_Squeal. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama! I promise you, you won't regret it!" Karin rushes out in excitement to tell her newfound friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata._Hmph. Like I really want to get trained by an old hag like you. I just want to show that pinky who's boss!

"_Um…Are you sure, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Why? She seems nice enough, and her chakra control is quite good as well."_

"_Well….What about Sakura? I'm sure she won't take this very well."_

"_Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine, Shizune. You worry too much. She's already getting to be better than me, anyway!"_

"_Well, if you're sure, Tsunade-sama…"_

* * *

_**One month later.**_

"_You're doing very well, Karin. You might even surpass Sakura and I in the future!"_

"_Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama!"_

"_So I'm making you Assistant Head Medic of the hospital. You'll help Sakura with her duties, and of course you'll have your own duties as well."_

"_OH MY KAMI! I LOVE YOU, TSUNADE-SAMA!"_ Dream on, old hag. But thanks anyway! It'll be easier to pin the blame on whatever goes wrong on her like this! Watch out, pinky!

* * *

_**Three weeks later.**_

"_Did you hear? Sakura-san accidently caused the death of Moriyama's kid!"_

"_Poor Moriyama! But my sister is a nurse there, and she told me that after Sakura-san finished healing the kid and gave him some medicine, she saw that Karin sneak into the kid's room and give him an overdose!"_

"_What! But Karin-san was such a nice person to me the other day when I went to have my annual check-up!"_

"_Have you seen the way she treats people? The other day I saw her snarl at a kid in the alley when his cat made her trip! And I saw her kick a puppy, too!"_

"_But I heard she's really nice to people in and out of the hospital!"_

"_Pshaw. You know, the other day my sister was in Sakura-san's office to sort some stuff out for a case, and that Karin bitch walked in. Sakura-san told Karin that she was too busy to go for this sleepover Yamanaka-san from the flower shop was organizing and asked her nicely to pass it along, see? But then after that when that girl passed it along, she said Sakura-san said that sleepovers were annoying and stupid, and that she wasn't as childish as that to go for a sleepover!"_

"_Oh my Kami! How did you know that?"_

"_Oh, I was in the flower shop then! Yamanaka-san certainly cut off her friendship to Sakura-san after that!"_

"_Poor Sakura-san…..Does Moriyama know about this?"_

"_Yeah! I told her already! But she's pretending she doesn't! Apparently, the Karin woman threatened to kill her husband next!"_

"_Oh, my! Why is she doing this?"_

"_I think it may have something to do with that Uchiha traitor! Have you seen the way Karin acts around him? Before this, she was totally like a slut! But after that she changed! If you ask me, she's just acting! I think he's already changing his initial opinion of her, though. I saw them on a date the other day, you know!"_

"_Seriously? What can we do about this?"_

"_Nothing, that's the thing! My sister is afraid to go to the Hokage about this for fear she'll get sacked by that stupid Karin and I can tell you, no one will believe us anyway. They're all too blinded by her so-called perfectness! All we can do is support Sakura-san silently and hope that she is strong enough!"_

But she wasn't.

* * *

**I hope you review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah…Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, yeah! Though the plot and everything else does….**

* * *

Shizune frantically rushed up to Tsunade, who was busy healing all the injured. Nurses could be seen rushing around, getting supplies and healing people. Karin merely stood aside, checking her nails, showing her true face for once.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune panted.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Tsunade snapped at her, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she healed a particularly badly injured ninja. "Shouldn't you be helping me heal everyone?" And, catching sight of Karin… "You too, Karin!"

Karin quickly scrambled to help, mortally afraid of the old lady.

"Kami, where is Sakura when I need her?" Tsunade muttered angrily under her breath.

Shizune looked scared. "That's the thing, Tsunade-sama. Everyone has been accounted for except Sakura. She's gone."

Tsunade finished healing the said patient and slammed her fist into the wall.

"HOW CAN SHE BE MISSING? FIND HER!" She yelled.

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran off to do her bidding.

Tsunade wore a grim expression on her face as she collapsed into a chair. She couldn't lose Sakura again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki hideout…_

Sakura woke up to find grey everywhere and a certain Itachi Uchiha beside her.

She sat up, wincing a little. "Why did you kidnap me?" Her voice came out a little raspy, although it was calm.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. What a…surprise. He had expected her to start shouting and to throw a tantrum, not this calmness, as if she wasn't just kidnapped by an S-class criminal.

"You love my brother."

She merely raised her eyebrows and turned her head towards the other wall.

After a moment of silence, she asked another question. "Who healed me?"

"Konan."

They lapsed into silence. Itachi stared at Sakura, wondering at her calmness. Normal women would be freaking out upon being kidnapped by Akatsuki by now. But then again, Sakura was hardly _normal_.

They stayed like that for some time, until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Itachi, his voice emotionless, much like his little brother.

As Konan made her way in, Sakura flinched. Itachi was so like his little brother, it could kill her. His voice, his face, the same stoic expression….They all reminded her of the man who broke her heart not once, but twice.

"Leader-sama wants to see you, Itachi." Konan's voice was soft, lilting.

"Hm." Itachi acknowledged Konan's statement. Sakura flinched again. Even their responses were the same! She chanced a glance at him, quickly turning away when he got up from his chair.

Itachi walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder. Sakura was still staring at the wall, the expression on her face so soft and filled with sadness and bitterness that it could drive someone to tears.

Itachi breathed out noiselessly and walked out. _I wonder why she was so…._he mused, trailing off in his own thoughts.

He walked down the hall to another door. He knocked on it, mentally preparing his answers.

* * *

Konan and Sakura sat in silence, until Konan broke it.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" Konan said, her voice soft with a steely undertone. "I will get straight to the point. Now that you are here, you have two options. One is to join Akatsuki; the other, if you choose not to join Akatsuki, is to die. Now that you know the location of our hideout, we cannot risk having that information leak out. We need someone with your abilities and your caliber anyway."

Sakura contemplated it, weighing the pros and cons in her head. Joining Akatsuki…..it was quite tempting, since she had not been planning on going back to Konoha anyway. Besides, there was no other place she could go. After thinking over it a little more, she decided the pros were more than the cons.

"I accept."

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry for that. And the OOCness. Please review.**


End file.
